Earth X
Earth X is the same universe as the character's writers live in, with the Order having never existed and the powerful Tistes also did not exist, leaving everything to be normal. Here, most are the run of the mill average humans, who strive to do something with their lives in order to be successful. Savior By the year of 2018, Savior attended college, being the lead cheerleader of the school, her personality is still the same, being considered a "bitch" by many in the Campus. She also works as a part-time model and B-Class Actress, but her main profession is as a police woman. Despite her loud and rude exterior, the drive to protect the innocent and justice from those who would try to do so, still there. She is still unmarried, but continues look for a person that can truly sympathizes with her and how she feels about everything going on. Terra Terra became a fantasy writer, living in West Virginia. Becoming an emotional introvert, who though generally kind and well mannered, can loose her self at times when she feels as if the weight of the world is on her shoulders. Not everything in life, can be like the storybooks. Damien Damien is the 10 year old child prodigy of an aristocratic family. Though not an immortal he is still mentally beyond his years. He attends a private school in which he is one of the best performing students and is talented with the piano. Shrewd and well informed of current affairs, he is the selected heir to his family's large multinational corporate firm. Lately however he often finds himself bored with his life and feels missing something he cannot describe. He finds most people not worth his time and feels disatisfied with the world in general and so aspires to become British Prime Minister one day. He befriends Richard Mosley University College London. Wilson Wilson became a politician, currently campaigning to be senator of West Virginia. He would be driven and motivated, trying to make a difference, however he's starting to feel pressure as election day closes in. Graves Graves became a successful surgeon, however he has started to discover he has some homicidal desires, often having to struggle with himself not to slit the throat of his patient. He's currently visiting a psychologist. Cloak Cloak became an old-fashioned detective, with a family of two kids who have grown up. However he is quickly becoming irrelevant as his methods are rather dated, being replaced by more younger, modern, and driven detectives. He's also currently considering retirement. Alexandra Alexandra was never born in any other universe than the main Of Men and Titan's universe. There are no parallel world mirror reflections of her. Hiro Hiro is a medical college major, aspiring to be a high successful doctor, planning to join Médecins Sans Frontières (MSF) afterwards. Takashi Takashi, in his last year of high school, continues to train in various Japanese Sword Arts and Kendo with his father. Through his hard-work and effort, he quickly rose up to the top-ranks of professional kendo matches. Hisako Hisako, being the childhood friend of Takashi, became his girlfriend in high school. She is training and learning with Takashi, having friendly spars with each other. Anisha Anisha, never becoming immortal in this universe, never existed in feudal era of Japan, although it is rumored she had a female feudal era assassin as one of her ancestors. In this universe, she became a very shy, cute girl, compared to her serious counterpart, which has made popular among the male students of the school she attends. She also attends the same high school as Takashi and Hisako, being the school's head librarian, all of them being friends with each other. In her free time, she practices judo just for the purpose of self-defense, becoming good enough to hold her own against professionals in match. Yui Yui, who is also attending the same school as the latter, is the president of the gardening club and the student council. She is known throughout the school for being the "model" student and not expressing her emotions. Clay Wilson During the same year, the more sane Clay Wilson served in the US Marine Corps as a sniper, having a tour of service in South Korea. Ted Paul Ted Paul, the President of the UR in Earth 1, became the Speaker of the House in the US Congress during the 2018 congressional election in which the Republican Party became the majority, having a high approval rating by the general public. Bruce Jordan Bruce Jordan, the Whig mayoral candidate in Earth One, is currently the Governor of Florida. James kenworth Lee James Kenworth Lee is CEO of a fast food joint in Earth X instead of a weapons manufacturing company owner in Earth One. Ron and Sarah Bakers Ron Bakers is a retired police commissioner while his daughter Sarah recently joined the Army. Rei Rei is known as Rika Sato because she never left Japan thus never dying in the first place and her parents led successful careers as information technology professionals. Upon High School graduation she earned several internetworking certifications along with an associates degree in computer science and recieved several job offers as cyber security specialist. She also becomes the fiancé a young man named Kirito and plans to marry. Category:Multiverse Category:Miscellaneous